A new pup and some old tricks
by Anbucutie23
Summary: Two new girls appear in Forks and Jacob and Jasper might have some new love intrests. Takes place after New Moon


I never given much thought to how I would die- but dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go. Bella Swan-Twilight.  
Ok hi this is Anbucutie23 and this is my first official Twilight story and for all my personal reasons Jacob goes to Forks along with the rest of the Quileute's and the treaty doesn't make it where they cant go on each others land so whatever. This takes place after new moon not gonna see a lot of Bella or some of the Vampires I will try to include them as much as I can, and Jacob let his hair grow out after he turned… oh and I don't own Twilight that is Stephanie Meyer….so umm…..ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!

Hi my name is Danny and I am the new student at Forks high, yippee for me, and I can't wait to get there; sarcasm intended. I walked into Forks high my long black hair in a tall ponytail, so you could read the back of my shirt easily. I had on a camouflage shirt with black paw prints on the front and on the back it said 'do you know where I can get my hands on a master cylinder for a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit?' and at the bottom it said '_**D and S'**___body shop, for all your best auto repairs and parts' a pair of faded blue jeans and a pair of black and red tennis shoes. I smiled as I walked by boys who were turning their heads toward me only to look up, yea I am incredibly tall, and probably think 'dang the new girl is smoken!' my dark green eyes lit with excitement as they all turned they heads. I walked passed the guys going into the office to get my schedule, oh joy of joys, when I walked in I saw a tall, tan boy with long black hair and dark chocolate brown eyes, and the pearliest whites you have ever seen. I looked at the boy and walked next to him leaning on the desk saying  
"Hi Danny Ross, new student, here to pick up my schedule" I flipped my hair over my shoulder so the boy could read it, he did, he smiled as he saw what it said looking at me he said in a smooth, husky voice  
"Hi Jacob Black nice to meet you Danny, that your Dad's shop or something?" I smiled showing off my pearly whites saying  
"No it's my shop and my sisters, she will be here Monday, she was sick today"  
"Wow you own your own shop nice, and its not so bad she'll feel better soon, so what's your first period?" I looked at my schedule and said  
"Gym, you?" he smiled and said  
"Gym" I think I am starting to like this school. I looked at Jacob and said  
"So want to walk to class together or are you scared of the big bad new girl" he smirked and said  
"I like the sound of that" we walked to the gym, talking about my life, where I came from, what school I was at last, how old I was, favorite music, what type of cars I liked to work on, normal stuff. When we got to the gym I walked to the locker room and before I walked in a turned around and said  
"See you in a minute Jacob" I winked at him and slid into the locker room changing into the uniform, which fit me nicely. When I walked out Jacob was already waiting, I smiled and walked over to him saying  
"Hi there told you I would see you soon" Jacob looked at me and I mean he looked at me  
"Wow you look great in that uniform, I mean wow" I smirked and said

"I know I'm hot aren't I, so what are we doing in gym today?"

"The mile" I smiled

"Awesome I love running and I was wondering do they have a track team here?"

"Yea you want to join or something?"

"Yes what about you are you going to join?"

"Maybe since you are going to be on it, I might just join this year" I smiled, walking over to the coach saying  
"Hi my name is Danny I am the new student, here is my schedule" I handed her the slip of paper and returned to Jacob with a smile on my face. We soon did the mile, Jacob and I were tied for first place but I won. I had a time of five minutes and twenty seconds; Jacob had a time of five minutes twenty one seconds. I cheered in triumph and flipped my hair at Jacob saying  
"I don't think you are cut out for the track team if you can't even out run me"

"You beat me by one second!"

"Yea that is one second faster than you" I said poking him in the cheek, he smiled at me and picked me up saying

"Yea but I am stronger than you!"

"Ah Jacob put me down" I said laughing and clinging to his tight black v-neck shirt. Jacob smiled as I clung to him not letting go

"Not until you say I am stronger, faster, and so incredibly hot"

"Ok your stronger than me, faster than me, and so incredibly hot now put me down" I said squealing as he twirled me around saying

"Not until you say you will go to La Push with me tomorrow" I laughed and said

"Fine, fine I will go to La Push tomorrow now put me down" I smiled as he gently placed my feet on the ground, not taking his hands off my waist saying

"Good, just to let you know La Push is a beach on the Reservation, so wear your bathing suit ok, and I will pick you up tomorrow at 8:00 sound good to you"

"I see how it is you asked me to go to the beach so you could see me in a bathing suit right, typical teenage boy, and 8:00 is fine but my sister is coming along to" I said tsking him and waving my finger back and forth

"Though that may be true, don't make me mad or I will pick you up again missy and this time I wont put you down" he said, is grip on my waist tightening and the gap between us growing smaller. I closed my eyes as he leaned closer when Coach Clapp, not going to make any mean jokes but I want to so badly, walked over and said

"Mr. Black, Miss Ross PDA we are still on school grounds" Jacob reluctantly loosened his grip from me and stepping back a few feet, I had a small frown on my face, when I thought of something as I said smiling

"We'll finish this tomorrow, don't make me wait Mr. Black" he smiled and said whispering in my ear

"I won't Miss Ross" I blushed, which was pretty hard to see on my tan skin, and walking into the locker room changing and going to my next period. I walked into my next class, world history, I handed my slip to the teacher, he was a tall thin man with brown hair and brown eyes, he handed me back my slip and pointed to an empty seat at a table with one extra seat next to mine. I smiled at him and sauntered over to my seat, sitting down, and pulling out my history book. As I took out my book someone had pulled the chair next to me and sat down; when I looked up it was none other than Jacob, a smirk grew on his face as he said in his husky voice  
"Hey looks like we have two classes together, I think I am going to like this school year a lot more" I smiled and said

"Me too, and it is just a coincidence that the teacher put me right next to you I presume?" Jacob showed off his brilliant white teeth as he smiled an ear to ear grin

"Maybe, hey let me see your schedule" he said starting to dig around inside my bag, I sighed and said

"My schedule is in my pocket Jacob" I went to reach for it when Jacob's hand was already in my pocket fishing out my schedule, my face went a whole new shade of red as I said in a whisper

"What do you think your doing, get out of my pocket" he smiled and took his hand out, holding my schedule in his big, strong looking hands. My heated face soon cooled down as I heard Jacob say

"Hey look we have all the same classes" I clapped my hands sarcastically and said

"Yay I get to spend every waking moment of school with a tall, tan person who likes to put his hands in girls' pockets."

"Well you are the only girl I have put my hands in her pocket, you must feel so honored" he said laughing, I joined him and said laughing

"Yes I am so honored that the almighty Jacob Black put his hand in my pocket you should have a monument built just for this occasion" Jacob looked at me and said

"I would much rather have you go on a little nature walk with me tomorrow"

"Oh I see want to get me alone, what are you going to do feed me to the wolfs, I would love to see you try" I said sarcastically, just as he was about to answer the bell rang sending us to lunch. I stood up swiftly walking out the door with my bags, forgetting my text book. Lunch and the rest of my classes went by quickly, I talked to Jacob about vintage cars and stuff I have rebuilt, simple stuff; when the last bell rang sending us home I kept walking to my car, a vintage 1986 Pontiac Firebird Hardtop Coupe, until I realized I had forgotten my book in world history. I ran back to the classroom and grabbed my book ran to get to my car; until I bumped into something big, tall, and warm; I flatly landed on my but and my bag fell, scattering the contents all over the floor. I quickly scrambled to pick up my stuff; but when I went to pick up my book, the last thing on the floor, my hand was underneath someone else's; I looked up my long black hair covering my eyes blinding me to who it was; listing to see if I knew who it was. I heard a deep growl like a wolf or a husky, I don't know, but it was a person and it was meant to be seductive or flirtatious; so I stood up hitting whoever was there with the one thing in my hand, my water bottle, the person laughed and I soon realized I didn't know this person. When I looked up the person was a man, tall, tan, long cropped black hair, black eyes, and gorgeously handsome. I stood up, only to be a little taller than the man, and snatched my book from him and said in a fierce voice  
"Who are you?" the person smiled and said

"The name is Paul nice to meet you, your name is Danny right, the girl Jacob wont shut up about" my eyes narrowed as I said between clenched teeth

"Hi Paul yes I am Danny, what has Jacob said about me exactly?" Paul laughed and said

"He said how fast you were, and how much you looked like a native he was right by the way, and that you agreed to go to La Push with him tomorrow, and that you were incredibly hot" I unclenched my teeth and muster up a smile saying

"Do you know where Jacob is?" Paul smiled like he knew something I didn't and said

"Yea the auto shop class, go outside take a left, it's the last building on school campus, he is probably working on his Volkswagen or something; oh and the teacher, Mr. Morison, probably already went home so he is probably there alone" he smirked as I turned on a heel and walked to the auto shop class. When I got there Paul was right, Jacob was the only one there excluding me, as I stepped into the garage/classroom Jacob immediately turned around and said smiling

"Looks like Paul gave you my message" I glared at him and said

"You planed all this didn't you?" pointing a finger at him, which he only grabbed and took both my hands in his and said

"Maybe, so like the ride?"

"Hmm, maybe if you let me see the inside I will appreciate it more" I said smiling hoping he would let me inside, he smiled and said

"How about I take you for a joy ride, you know drive you home"

"Cant got to take my ride home" his smile grew as he said

"Give me your car keys and I promise your car will be parked in your yard when we get there" I sighed and pulled out my car keys handing them over to Jacob, when his hand touched mine, I had this immense feeling of satisfaction and completion as I stared at Jacob who would not brake the trance we held. As we both stared at each other he said out loud not braking the trance "Imprint" I heard a noise and turned my head to see Paul and four other boys smiling and high fiving each other. My face began to heat up as I said  
"Jacob what is imprint mean?" Jacob smiled and hugged me saying

"I finally imprinted and on you, I am so happy"

"What does imprinting mean?" I looked at him with pleading and confused eyes. Jacob looked at me and sighed  
"Imprinting means I am always going to want the best thing for you and I can tell you something very important… I am a werewolf" my mouth dropped and I began to laugh

"You are a werewolf, you expect me to believe that you are a werewolf" Jacob looked at me seriously and said in a stern voice

"I am not kidding I am being serious" I looked at him and laughed at him more and fell over holding my sides because they hurt so much. Jacob was furious at me and he glared at me said "Would you stop laughing it is really getting me mad" I stopped laughing and looked up at him from the ground and said

"You just told me you are a werewolf and you expect me not to laugh" he glared even more and said in a firm voice

"Yes I said I was a werewolf and I was being serious"

"So how am I supposed to believe that you are a werewolf?" the other guys around us looked from me to Jacob and backed away slowly. Jacob put his hands next to my head and got really close to me on the floor then said

"Look me in the eyes do I look like I am lying" I looked into Jacob's rich brown eyes and they looked sincere, it can't be can it, no Jacob can't be a werewolf; can he?

"Come on Jacob stop the joke it isn't funny anymore let me get up. I have to go home and take care of my sister" Jacob looked at me fiercely and said

"No, no you can't leave until you tell me you believe I am a werewolf"

"Show me proof and I will believe you" Jacob and I locked eyes, both of us had sweat on our brows, he looked at me so intently; so mesmerizing. Our breathing became heavy, just then Jacob leaned down and kissed me passionately, heat crept up my face and I laid there stunned with fear and bliss. Jacob broke the kiss and lifted his head, looking at me with lust, I stared at him intently, he looked like a God, and then I grabbed his head pulling him down kissing him fixatedly. I ran my fingers through his long hair as he cupped my face in his warm hands; the other guys that were there were all cheering and whistling, except one, he was the tallest of all of the guys and he looked like a senior. He looked at Jacob then turned his head walking the other way, saying something so softly I could barely make it out, it sounded like he said

"Oh great another one of them" he emphasized on the word them; I looked at him confused, then back at Jacob, sliding out from under him and leaning on his car. Jacob stood up and looked at me sadly saying

"What was it something I did, if I went too far I am sorry. Please don't be upset" I turned my head looking at my reflection in the mirror and said

"No it's not that, I just am tired" Jacob looked disbelievingly but then said

"Alright, here are your car keys. I'll see you tomorrow right?" I smiled and nodded my head; I grabbed my keys and walked past Jacob's friends and getting into my car. When I got home I went upstairs and checked on my sister; she was laying in bed, her pale skin was even whiter and he black hair resting on the heading of her bed, my sister and I look nothing alike besides our hair. She looked up at me and smiled a weak smile saying

"Hi sis how was your day?" I looked at her and said

"It was fine and you can stop acting sick now Star" her smile became full and vivid

"What I really did feel bad. Did anything happen that I should know about?"

"Not really, I made a new friend and we are going to the beach with him tomorrow" Star got out of the bed and said

"This is going to be so much fun"


End file.
